


Still a Team

by AzxmaneAsahi



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2015! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, HQ Rarepair Week, Hospitalization, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzxmaneAsahi/pseuds/AzxmaneAsahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were a team, through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Team

**Author's Note:**

> self edited sorry

They say your high school years are the best, the ones they want you to treasure. Because before you know it, the time you spent learning and growing crashes and suddenly you're an adult, being jerked around into a society you arent ready for.

Nishinoya shook, his arms balled into fists as he stood in front of his family. His mother and father sat on their living room couch, in front of him while some members of his extended family were situated in different places around the room. Some family members he hardly knew, some third cousins or some shit, sat beside his parents, a foreign man he didn't know seated beside them.

Everyone in the room was looking at the boy, wearing serious faces. Nishinoya glared angrily back at his parents, who fell into apologetic gazes set upon their son.

"We're sorry, sweetie. There really is nothing else that can be done." Nothing else we want to do, more like, Nishinoya bit back the sarcastic retort that rose up his throat.

He had just been enjoying a normal day, working at his part time job, texting his three boyfriends Asahi, Daichi and Suga, and putting off his Japanese Literature thesis paper that his college professor assigned last week. When he came home from chilling at the supermarket with some friends after work, he found his family sitting in the living room with dark expressions on their faces.

 

It was explained to him that their parents were largely in debt to one of their distant family members, whom had done them a very generous favour back in Nishinoyas toddlerhood, and recent events have come in to play that have put their family in a tedious position. Their parents explained to him that they lived in "Ka na duh". Nishinoya always had trouble pronouncing that country's name. He didnt really pay attention to the details, but he learned that due to his parents solidified positions in their jobs, they were unable to help, but instead turned to their one and only son.

He was to move to Kah Na Duh to attend school with his distant family members, and on top of that, he'd be employed by them three times a week to help construct a house.

In the back of his mind he vaguely heard his phone in his bag, buzzing with the alarm to remind him to take his afternoon medication, but it quickly escaped his mind. "N-no, I wont do it! I want to stay here," He protested loudly. Immediately his thoughts turned to that of Asahi, Suga and Daichi.

What would they think?!

\-------

In the end, he was forced into this trying situation. That night was spent storming into his room, shoving the small yellow pill bottle off his desk and shouting into his pillow, absolutely positive his boyfriends would break up with him.

He had it made! He was going to school, had the best loving relationship he could ask for, and now these people he didn't even know, much less owe anything to, were coming and kidnapping him?! How could his parents do this to him! He let out another frustrated scream into the pillow as tears pricked his eyes.

\-------

"I dont want to go..." Came the pitiful mumbled whine out from under the large red comforter. The large lump shifted and four heads emerged. Nishinoya was in the middle of a Cuddle Pile® (Patent Pending) and was busying himself leaning back into Suga and Asahi's arms, both of which were tightly pressing his back into Suga's chest, and Suga's chest into Asahis. Daichi lay in front of him, pressing his nose to the crown of Sugas hair. Suga did the same to Nishinoya and Asahi busied himself playing with Noya's small hands and peppering light kisses to Sugas nape.

One of Suga's hands made its way up to touch Nishinoya's face gently, feeling for wetness but finding none. The libero exhaled slowly and nuzzled downwards into the touch. Suga felt a soft pressure on his palm where Nishinoya pressed a kiss. A delicate silence fell over them in which they silently revelled in their togetherness and complete mutual affection.

Earlier that night they had spent a great deal of time explaining to Nishinoya that all three of them had no intention of cutting off their relationship with the smaller boy.

Now, Nishinoya felt completely relaxed, releasing his hands from Asahi's warm grip and reaching for the other boy in front of him, feeling the space between them grow smaller as Daichi scooted closer and loop one arm around his rear (Suga and Asahi fully occupied his waist and hips, leaving nowhere else for Daichi to touch. "It was completely innocent!", he would later insist).

Such was how they spent their last night together, in Nishinoya's emptied room, full of packed baggage and duffel bags.

\-------

It was cold. That was the first thing Nishinoya could even notice about this new place. He had heard rumors, knew all those Ka Ne Di Un stereotypes about how they bathed in maple syrup and had regulated men in horses with red shirts and guns on every block.

The place his relatives lived was in a prefecture-like place (he knew the word begun with a P, but the word itself escaped him) called "Aru Baa Taa". He wasn't sure how to spell it outside of Katakana, and was stuck dealing with snickers and giggles at his awkward pronunciation.

Moving to this place in the dead cold of January, he was floored with just exactly how severe the weather was compared to Japan. He thought Hokkaido was bad, but that place had nothing on this ethereal snowscape of Aroo Batta. It looked like something out of that American movie with the girl princess that controlled ice. He'd have to get a new jacket. Japanese ones, he could tell, just wouldnt cut it.

How the hell was he supposed to survive in this place?!

\-------

Communication was rapidly becoming an apparent issue. Being not very proficient in English in high school only furthered the barrier between him and basically everyone he lived around. His family members didnt live in the capital, or even a very large metro area. In fact, they lived in a small town not unlike his living arrangements in Japan.

He was allowed a couple weeks accomodation before he would be enrolled in the prefecture-things' "Prefectural University", as he called it. Nishinoya liked it because the name was easy to pronounce, and even had his first name right in it's own! Yes, soon enough he would commute by bus to the Yuu ovu Ei! Temporarily forgetting how much he already missed everyone, he bragged on social media about how his arrival was so esteemed that they named an entire university after him.

[Nishinoya Yuu  
Woohoo! Just got back from the ~Reception Parade~ at my school! They told me they changed their name to match mine 'cause they liked it so much. Who knew they would throw an entire parade in my honor?!]  
[Posted 31 minutes ago] [7 Likes] [13 Comments]

\-------

"HOOOOMU," Nishinoya shouted through the open door. That phrase was one he was taught when he asked what he should say when he arrived, as not all inhabitants of the house understood what tadaima meant. Some English gibberish was shouted back at him. He pretended to understand what it meant.

A routine was set up rather quickly. It was apparent that Nishinoya would want to hold as many skype conversations with his boyfriends as he could. A couple weeks into his start at the Yuu Ovu Aye had him calling up any one of them in hopes of having an hours-long conversation.

It was determined that during the week, as the three of them had school and work and volleyball and other such commitments, having a one-on-three talk would be almost impossible. That was when Nishinoya thought of the idea to hold three indepentent calls during the week, one with each boyfriend, in which they would talk, text to the other two boyfriends on their phones, and help each other with homework.

\-------

"Asahiiiiiiii,"

"Hmmmmm?"

"What does, uh... -k...-kom...mitt..... kom mitt-- ment-- oh, kommittmint mean?!" Nishinoya stuttered, whining on his back on the bed that was purchased for him in front of his laptop.

Asahi spluttered on the other side of the video.

Nishinoya glanced up at him with a small bemused smile. "What?"

Before replying, Asahi reached down and a noise was heard almost like a camera snapping. "N-nothing. You just. Look nice today."

Suddenly Nishinoya was aware of how his arm was thrown haphazardly up by his head and how he looked up at the screen and his shirt pulled up to expose his stomach to the steady gaze of his glasshearted boyfriend.

"..Oh, you like what you see?" He squirmed a little in his spot for added effect. Several more camera noises were heard through the video stream.

He never did get that definition from Asahi that night.

\-------

Kaa Nai Dee Yun money was weird. It was all blue and purple and green and felt plastic-y in his hands. He supposed it was a good idea, having remembered all the times he had used tape at his part time job in Japan to mend torn paper bills. He wasnt used to only having to spend maybe 1 or 2 on a bottle of water rather then maybe 100 or 200.

What confused him the most was that although most cash tills showed totals to the second decimal point, and these totals could have all kinds of values from 0 to 9, Kah Nay Dii Yuhn currency only allowed payments to be made in .00 or .05 increments.

Was he supposed to give an extra.... uh, what was the term, nikkeru or daiymu? Could he get away with giving less money? Would he get in trouble? He only recieved change to the nearest .05, which only confused him even worse.

Pretty sure he made a fool of himself in a local convenience store at the till when he made his purchase of some flavoured vitamin water that he couldnt pronounce when he spent five minutes trying to ask just how much it was without knowing a lick of English. Nishinoya glared at the broken display screen, willing it to repair itself and save him the embarrassment. Dammit, he'd have to ask Daichi one of these days to teach him how to say numbers in English.

He left the snickering clerk and exited the store with his water, a bruised ego and a red face.

\-------

"So, Nishinoya, Asahi tells me your conversations one-on-one have taken a rather...saucy turn?" Suga sat on what appeared to be his dorm room's bed, head in his arms and feet kicking in the air with a cute smile on his face.

Nishinoya returned the gesture, grinning back in a similar position on his own bed with a university mathematics textbook open in front of him.

"Oh, did he tell you about that?! Haha."

"Tell me the details! I want to know what you two have been getting up to without me."

"Oh it isn't anything sexy ye--" Noya's attention was suddenly ripped from his laptop screen when his door opened mid-sentence. His cousin-or-however-she-was-related-to-him looked in, realized what he was saying, and flushed beet red.

"Whats wrong, babe...?" Suga inquired, not understanding the situation. Nishinoya's cousin heard the voice, and stammered before quietly informing him that they would just be ordering pizza for dinner, and promptly shut the door with an abrupt thump.

Nishinoya shook his head, returning to his senses, and looked down at an astonished Suga. "Well, that's one way to come out, I guess..." He laughed in good humor.

It wasn't that he was fearful of his families reaction to him being in a relationship with (at least) another man, it was just that he didn't know how to broach the subject of polyamory with his parents and properly convey that he was in a happy, committed relationship with three other boys where consent, trust and openness were all of utmost importance. Another way around it was to tell his family that he was just dating one of them and the four of them liked going out on double dates, but then came the question of who would they pretend to be in a monoamorous relationship with, and who would they be forced to hide their affections for in public, as a result?

That wasn't the way Nishinoya wanted things to go. If he was in a relationship with all four of them, it wasn't fair to two of the three to hide their relationship like that. The first option always seemed easier, even though the explaining and reaffirming part seemed almost unsurmountable.

He giggled at Suga, and for the rest of the night, he talked, shared the screen captures Asahi took, and put off the conversation he would have to have with his relatives for a later date.

\-------

When spring came around, he was approached about the reason he was to be staying with these people. Circumstances being as they were, they could not hire a crew to build the house, but luckily his cousin-or-however-she-was-related-to-him's husband was knowledgeable on the subject. They gathered a small group of people to the construction site and his cousin translated what he would be in charge of doing.

He was at the site for approximately five hours a day, three days a week. At first it was alright, despite the still-cold weather forcing him to wear a jacket underneath his reflective vest and a.... tuuku? Nah, a winter hat underneath his hard helmet.

These Kaan Aye Dii Yuns and their weird phrases. Noya would have to purchase a notebook and put down all the weird things they said down in it.

\-------

"Okay, let's hear you. I want up to ten and back down."

Nishinoya sat cross-legged before his laptop on his desk, tucking his short feet up in behind the arm rests and swiveling himself around and around in the chair.

"Noya..." The dark haired vice captain warned from the laptop screen. Daichi leaned closer and crossed his arms.

"Gaaaahhhh.... doooooonnn't wwwaaaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaa........!" Noya said with fluctuating volume as his voice came and went with his spinning head. His medicine sat on the table, uneaten.

It took up until now to gather the paperwork and for him to go through it to be able to obtain his doctors prescription in English so he may continue taking the medicine that helped keep his impulsivity and hyperactiveness in check. It wasn't so much to hinder his activity, but it did keep him from becoming too excited and helped him focus and make better decisions, the doctors said.

They said his condition was one of the most widely diagnosed conditions out there, so he felt a little better when he knew that it wasnt that uncommon, that his brain wasnt broken when it screamed at him to take that candy that someone else had left on the counter, or when his legs felt like they were burning with pent up energy in class.

"Hey. I see those pills there. You havent taken your medication yet?! Arent you supposed to take them as soon as school gets out?!" Daichi pressed.

Nishinoya immediately stuck a hand out to stop himself on his desk. "Shit- sorry, babe. I forgot..." He always felt horrible when he apologized like that, mostly because it was a phrase he said all too often. He only felt worse when he was told to chalk it up to his disability. He felt like he shouldnt have to put the blame on something like that. It felt like he was shirking responsibility.

He gulped down the small red pill and a larger white one with a glass of water. Daichi smiled, and replied;

"Dont mind, dont mind. Now, you want to show me some of your moves you've been working on in your volleyball team? You look like you could burn some energy till the meds kick in, plus its time we took a break. Let's make use of that huge room you have."

Noya's cousin wondered why she suddenly heard a loud cheer from his room as she passed by at that moment.

\-------

With spring dragging on, construction on the house bore on and on as well, and the noise levels rose as more and more work was done to make the place habitable. Blueprints sat on makeshift wooden tables, weighed down by Tim Hortons coffees and rocks where old coffee stains marked the paper outlines. Noyas responsibilities rose along with his experience, it was arranged that he would be able to use this experience as an apprenticeship as well as a good resume addition, and should he seek a job requiring heavy lifting or physical activity, he was given permission to list his cousin's husband as a business reference.

It was one clear day that Noya was found hauling a few planks of wood over to some crew member who gave him a pre-agreed upon signal that he needed some more planks in his elevated position on the roof. Noya hoisted the planks in one hand, climbing the ladder with his other.

The exchange was clumsy, and resulted in the poor kid losing his footing on the ladder and taking a tumble to the ground. Several shouts of alarm sounded across the site, and Noya suddenly found himself face-up on the ground, pain shooting up from his right arm and left hip and several other places. The wooden planks covered his midsection in a haphazard pile.

\-------

The doctors at the hospital he was taken to told him he wasnt hurt beyond a large cut on his hip that required stitches and a few bandages with antibiotic fluid here and there. He was to spend two nights at the hospital before being admitted back home.

Despite the occurence, Nishinoya was soon all smiles and laughter as he jokingly recounted his experience as "a huge three headed dragon swooped from the sky as I climbed the ladder; it was all I could do to protect the house when I cast myself in front of its flight path, it knocked me to the ground and I shouted at it and scared it off! Youre lucky your house is still standing!"

Later that night, he told the same extravagant story in a rare conversation where he was able to talk to all three of his boyfriends, who had heard the news and gathered at Daichis house to give him a call and see how he was doing.

"Dont you do that to us again, Noya..." Asahi reprimanded in a quiet voice beside Daichi.

"You had us really worried," Suga reached out to touch the screen. Noya felt the sentiment, reaching his lesser damaged arm out to touch the side of his laptops screen.

"If you do something like that again, I swear. I'll personally fly a plane over there and carry you back home myself." Daichi glowered at him.

Noya sighed, literally feeling the stress in his body leave him hearing the digitalized voices of all three of his boyfriends gathered there just to see him. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a smile tug at his tired lips.

"Sorry."

Asahi cocked his head. "Hey. You seem tired. I mean. I-i know you're tired from today. B-but. I mean. W-what I mean to say is... Um."

Suga put a reassuring hand on Asahi's arm. The tall former ace continued.

"What I mean to say is. We've just been noticing you look tired. All the time. I. I just wanted to make sure you know that you a-arent. I mean. Make sure you know. That you're still... " Noya felt his heart rate increase. "...You are still a part of us."

An unfamiliar feeling rolled up his spine. Noya grinned, not sure how to handle the sudden urge he felt to cry and bury his face in any one of their chests. A wave of loneliness crashed over him at that moment, and never before had he so strongly craved the feeling of the three larger gentle bodies holding him close, silently fighting over who got to pamper him in attention the most. He kept grinning sunnily at them.

"Oh, what, you thought I would be upset over that?! You guys wound me, I kno-know you better then that." His breath hitched partway through, making his voice crack slightly, and he knew his cover was blown. The reaction was immediate. The three of them leaned closer to their laptop screen, hushing voices and creating a more intimate atmosphere.

"Hey. Noya. It's okay. We're here." His brows creased.

"We know. We miss you so much." His eyes watered, and he reached for the screen, hoping he could reach through and touch their faces.

"We love you. So much, Noya..." He sniffled at that, finally breaking down and letting tears roll down his face. He blearily noticed similar tears rolling down all three of the doofuses on the other side of the screen. His doofuses.

"I-i love you-" He paused, hiccuping. "-guys too." Another sniffle. " I can't wait to be home."

They promised to stay on call for as long as Noya wanted, and he demanded they stay until he fell asleep. Their sweet smiles made his chest throb.

The rest of that night they spent deciding all the great things they would get up to once Nishinoya would return.

For the first time since he arrived in this foreign country, Nishinoya felt the confidence he needed to get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically if you didn't get it noya moved to Alberta, Canada and attended the U of A. he tried to pay with a nickle or a dime. He wore a toque on his head. 
> 
> azxmaneasahi.tumblr.com


End file.
